La que no bebe y el que se aprovecha
by Domidomo S
Summary: Las fiestas que suele organizar mi hermano terminan, si no en desastre total, al menos con ciertos daños colaterales a la integridad moral de alguno de sus asistentes. Yo ya aprendí mi lección y ya tuve mi momento de bienvenida...


_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

**La que no bebe y el que se aprovecha.**

Podía sentir claramente su respiración acelerada, casi podía tocar su corazón que estaba tan desbocado como el mío, pude sentir su pulso en mi oreja y eso solo hizo que dejara de pensar. Hice corto circuito y por unos instantes perdí la razón.

Pero antes de que eso sucediera, pasaron otras cosas, porque es como todo, siempre es una serie de acciones las que nos llevan a situaciones como la que estoy a punto de contar. Nunca, nunca se fíen de los planes de último minuto. O de uno del que seas partícipe sin saberlo, siempre salen las cosas menos esperadas que puedas imaginar, se los juro.

Yamato Ishida era de la clase de personas que no abren las puertas tan fácil, que socializan nunca más de lo necesario y que quizá por lo mismo es que se vuelve más atractivo con las chicas. Eso y su cabello rubio, sus dedos expertos sobre el bajo o la armónica (vaya a saber uno sobre cuantas cosas más), su voz grave y rasposa o quizá sólo sea su sonrisa ladeada lo que las cautiva. Como quiera que sea el caso, lo que quería dejar en claro sólo es que Yamato Ishida no es un chico fácil de alcanzar.

Yo tampoco lo soy.

Las fiestas que suele organizar mi hermano terminan, si no en desastre total, al menos con ciertos daños colaterales a la integridad moral de alguno de sus asistentes. Como la vez en que el vídeo de Joe en calzoncillos y cantando tuvo popularidad en Youtube. O la vez de Takeru encerrado en el baño porque no podía para de vomitar. O Sora arrastrándose porque si se ponía de pie no duraba más de tres segundos en esa posición. Todos esos recuerdos muy graciosos. Pero de nuevo me estoy yendo por la tangente.

Mientras iba creciendo, me dí cuenta que no todo en esta vida pueden ser idealismos cumplidos. Lo supe poco después de iniciar la secundaria, por un momento Takeru y yo creímos que estábamos enamorados, o al menos que debíamos de estarlo, como si fuera una especie de canon ya establecido, pero no funcionó, ambos descubrimos (quizá no de la mejor manera) que nos queríamos pero nuestras hormonas estaban empecinadas en que no podíamos atraernos.

Las hormonas me traicionaron un par de veces y no contaba con que la noche anterior lo harían de forma monumental. Festejamos el cumpleaños de Meiko (que más bien cualquier excusa siempre fue buena para Taichi para poder armar jaleo) quien se había mostrado reticente en un principio, si me lo preguntan, aún no estoy segura de cuál fue "esa propuesta que no pudo rechazar" que le hizo mi hermano.

No tardaron mucho en caer. Mi hermano y Yamato se encargaron de que así fuera. Siempre lo son. Por alguna razón a mi hermano se le ocurrió tomar la batuta esta vez y dejar al rubio fuera de sus planes, ése, es el plan de último minuto número uno. ¿Que por qué yo estoy contando esto con tanta naturalidad? Ya aprendí mi lección y ya tuve mi momento de bienvenida. Me cuido a partir de entonces, además de que debo admitir que mi hermano ha sido buen mentor y tengo (gracias a él, ¿o a los genes?) buena tolerancia al alcohol.

Ya medio grupo se había marchado y yo estaba ya dispuesta en la cama, había olvidado que Yamato se había perdido hacía buen rato. Estaba un poco adormilada cuando lo sentí llegar. El peso de la cama cambió en un solo suspiro, tardé dos más en animarme a darle la cara a mi acompañante, y es que mi hermano a veces invade mi cama cuando es una especie de cadáver viviente. Cuando volteé casi quise dar un brinco pero me contuve. A pesar del olor a tabaco mezclado con alcohol pude percibir su aroma amaderado y me quedé inmóvil. Jamás me había sentido como en ese momento, no sé cómo es que no me pude dar cuenta antes. Porque son precisamente de esas cosas de las que revuelven algo dentro de tí al instante. ¡Bendito perfume que hubiera incitado a cualquiera a caer entre sus brazos!

Respiré profundo y abrió los ojos. Nuestras miradas chocaron, las suya con unas pupilas dilatadas que parecían darle más profundidad a sus orbes. No me pregunten cómo es que pude ver estando el cuarto con todas las luces apagadas. Para mi suerte, o sus reflejos estaban de plano por los suelos o simplemente no quiso hacer nada, nunca movió o hizo algún intento por mover un músculo y levantarse. en lugar de eso sólo atinó a decir:

— ¿Te han dicho que bajo la luz de las estrellas brillas más?

— Estás ebrio —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió responder.

Aunque por dentro las cosas se me empezaban a revolver. Segundo plan de último minuto: huye. O al menos eso fue lo que me dije a mi misma. Giré por completo mi cuerpo, si tenía que pasar sobre él, estaba dispuesta. Error, grave error. Y es que mi intento frustrado provocó una de sus sonrisas ladeadas. Imaginé entonces cómo serían los ligues de Yamato. ¿Sonreiría así acaso?

— Sí, estoy ebrio —dijo como si hubiera hecho una confesión importante

— Eso explica por qué te has equivocado de habitación.

Sentí como mis mejillas cambiaban de tonalidad de a poco. Se acercó un poco más y nuestros alientos pudieron tocarse. Y entonces quise tocarlo. Puede sentir el magnetismo en carne propia, era como si mientras más alejada de Yamato estuviera se me dificultara respirar. Sí, seguramente a esa distancia nadie era capaz de rechazarlo y yo probablemente no sería la primera.

Él cerró sus ojos y yo cerré los míos. Esperaba que con eso las sensaciones se fueran diluyendo, pero mientras los segundos avanzaban su aliento se sentía más cálido y entonces podía sentir claramente su respiración acelerada, casi podía tocar su corazón que estaba tan desbocado como el mío, pude sentir su pulso en mi oreja y eso solo hizo que dejara de pensar. Hice corto circuito y por unos instantes perdí la razón. Me olvidé que era el hermano de mi mejor amigo, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, el vocalista de una banda famosa y por supuesto el chico que yo no había imaginado llegar a tocar.

Volví a darme la vuelta y entonces ni él ni yo hicimos nada por detener lo que venía, mis labios sintieron urgencia por sentir más que su aliento y entonces como si se tratara de un acto en espejo, la distancia se acortó de manera proporcional entre los dos. Y no sólo fueron los labios, mis manos, ávidas de más comenzaron a recorrerlo y al mismo tiempo lo incitaron a que pudiera recorrerme él también. Y lo hizo. No fue necesario quitar ninguna prenda, porque era como si estuviéramos completamente conscientes, de que quizá aquello era demasiado arriesgado, de que en cualquier momento Taichi podía entrar por la puerta que se había quedado sin pestillo y descubrir el deseo con el que ambos se recorrían.

Sentí la mano cálida de Yamato traspasar la barrera que mi ropa interior representaba. Estaba sorprendida, pero eso no me detuvo.

Las hormonas son poderosas. Y los planes de último minuto las involucraban más de lo que me gustaría aceptar.

Esa noche, pude tocar a Yamato Ishida en más de un sentido y al mismo tiempo, pude verlo vulnerable y eso, me enganchó. Afortunadamente para mí, él descubrió también que las hormonas pueden tornarse en algo más siempre y cuando alguien sea lo suficientemente capaz de despertarlo.

Y entonces al fin lo encontré, a mi especie de idealismo no cumplido que me hacía sentir completa. A noches como esa, le siguieron muchas más, donde ya no fue necesario pensar en barreras físicas o en hermanos espías, porque ya no los había. Pudimos vernos completos y enteros muchas, muchas veces.

* * *

_Hola a todos. Primero muchas gracias a los que leen. Hoy necesitaba escribir así que esto fue lo que obtuve y como me gustó, pues aquí lo tienen; ya sé que no hay muchos fans del Yamakari pero pueden culpar a Jacque de que no deje de shippearlos. _

_Nos leemos._


End file.
